Talk:Projectile velocity
Units I don't think that the synthetic mph quanta are helpful, since they're extrapolated from an assumed base. I suggest the original quanta, as listed here. I find that easier to comprehend than the "relative to SMG" fraction as well, since I can easily normalize it to bases other than SMG. Dämmerung 18:50, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :is this really an article? a guy @ gbx forums calculated thus and such under this and so assumptions? it looks like a forum to me. id thot we were moving towards only in game content being permitted in article namespace. was i wrong? nobody cc'd me. (again!) 21:49, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::It's a mechanics-category article, similar to Repeater/parts etc. But that's another reason why I'd prefer my UE3 quanta to synthetic mph (kph?) calculations. Dämmerung 21:53, June 4, 2012 (UTC) nothing on the page as of this writing has anything to do with the game, how it is played, or how it works. that is mechanics, is it not? 21:58, June 4, 2012 (UTC) : There are numerous references on the page to elements in the Borderlands game: guns, bullets from guns, etc.. All over the wiki (eg High Velocity, Stomper, Harpoon) we have references to a mysterious attribute "projectile velocity"; this page is long overdue. Does Accuracy also not pass your game-relevance test? Dämmerung 22:22, June 4, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, wait, I think I see your point. Let me take a pass at fixing. Dämmerung 22:26, June 4, 2012 (UTC) the difference im getting at is accuracy is stated as a statistic on item cards. projectile velocity is valid yet esoteric. like mechanics. 13:46, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sorry for going away right after writting a new article. I wrote the page when Daemmerung was re-writting the Rifle/SMG pages, and they contained: "Combat Rifles are a family of heavy, high-velocity weapons" as well as "Submachine guns have the slowest bullet velocity of any class of firearm in the game". This was news to me. The goal of the article was to put on the wiki any info I could find regarding the speed of weapons. That forum post was the best I could find. I did not realize there was more info out there. Maybe the form is not great, but I do think the wiki needs the article. happypal (talk • ) 14:37, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :EDIT: I also realize the links look like advertisement to a thread, but it was meant as reference. I'll change it to an ref . happypal (talk • ) 14:40, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Obviously I think that this page is important. Once I finish rewriting the Rocket Launcher strategy page you'll see a few more velocity references, too, because projectile velocity is a very significant weapon attribute with real in-game effects. (How else do we describe the difference between a regular RL and an Evil one? or a Harpoon? or by golly an Evil Harpoon?) The topic cries out for elucidation. Sorry to disappear after threatening to hack on this page, too. I'm a little shy on editing time, but will return real-soon-now. Dämmerung 16:23, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Gyrojets Kind of off topic and random, but I noticed a loading screen tip says Torgue weapons fire gyrojets that fly slower than regular bullets. I've always wondered what a tiny bullet-like missle would look like or how it would finction in real life. o3o AirickMcCool : See wikipedia:Gyrojet. Dämmerung 20:08, October 28, 2014 (UTC)